


Branded (Yandere Jimin x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Branding, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Trauma Bonding, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, crazy jimin, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Jimin has a special gift for you
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, yandere!park jimin/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Branded (Yandere Jimin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on tumblr.

Jimin was on top of you, nuzzling his face into your neck like a puppy. His clinginess wasn’t something you thought you’d ever get used to. He was constantly in need of some sort of skinship. You had just been on the couch snuggled up under a blanket in front of the fireplace, watching TV when he’d pounced on you, determined to have your undivided attention.

“Don’t you think I look especially handsome today, Y/N?” He asked you, raising his head to meet his wide eyes with yours.

Jimin was handsome, undeniably so. He was as handsome as he was deranged. And it did look like he’d put some extra effort in his appearance today, his hair had more volume than usual.

“You’re so handsome, Jimin. Everybody thinks so,” you replied, as sweetly as you could. You couldn’t let Jimin know your irritation as that would only result in tears, probably from the both of you. Him, because you’d hurt his feelings, and you, because of whatever punishment he’d decide to dole out.

He pouted, “I don’t care what everybody else thinks. I only care about what _you_ think.”

Oops, you’d said the wrong thing. You tried not to panic. You knew you needed to choose your next few words wisely, in order to not set Jimin off. His fragile mental state was something you were still learning to navigate.

You tried again, “I think you look more and more handsome every day, Jiminie. You’re my favourite person to look at.” He was the only person you looked at, really, sometimes for weeks on end.

His face broke out into a huge grin and he blushed cutely, pink powdered across his cheeks and nose. He nuzzled his face into your neck again, seemingly embarrassed.

“Y/N! You’re making me blush!” He giggled, wiggling with excitement on top of you.

You breathed a sigh of relief. You could relax now that you’d satisfied his neediness. Or so you thought.

“ **Tell me I’m good. Call me a good boy. Praise me more. Please**.”

“Jiminie, you’re such a good boy, you’re the best boy,” you told him, running a hand through his thick locks, “I’ve never known any boy as wonderful as you are. I’m so lucky you found me.”

Jimin was practically vibrating now, “We found _each other_ , Y/N,” he corrected. He raised himself up off of you, holding himself up on his muscular arms. Looking into your eyes once again, he asked, “You’re mine forever, right? And you love me? And – and you’d do anything for me, right, sweetheart?”

“I’m yours. I love you, Jimin. I’d do anything for you,” you said, looking right into his eyes. Living with him for the past fifteen months, lying was as easy as breathing for you now.

He squealed in delight and ran out of the room. You settled back down into the sofa, ready to forget that little interruption and continue watching another terrible episode of _The Bachelor_.

Before you knew it, Jimin had come bouncing back into the room again. In his hands was a box. You threw the blanket off, sat up, and turned the television off this time, knowing that there was no way he was going to allow for distraction when he had something to show you.

“So, I’ve got a little surprise for you. It’s a gift for you, well, for us, really.”

You were intrigued. Jimin’s gifts for you usually consisted of lingerie or sex toys. He actually had pretty good taste when it came to lingerie.

He opened the lid of the box. Inside was an unfamiliar metal tool. You looked at it, trying to figure out what it was when Jimin picked it out.

“I think my mark is going to look so beautiful on you, Y/N.”

Your eyes nearly bulged out of your skull. Suddenly, it clicked. It was a fucking branding iron. One with his initials on it. Initials that he intended on _burning into your flesh_.

“No!” You moved away from him. “Jimin, no, I can’t do that.”

“But you just said you’d do anything for me? You weren’t lying, were you?”

“No, of course not! I – I just – “

He cut you off, “Because if you were lying about that, that means you were lying about loving me. And if you were lying about loving me, that means probably everything you say to me is a lie. So, what is it?”

“I do love you, Jimin, I swear! I just can’t do this,” you gestured at the tool still in his hand. “Please. It’s going to hurt. Why would you want to hurt me?”

“It’ll only hurt for a little while,” he said dismissively. “Also, pain bonds people together. I read about it. I’ll help you through it.” He smiled, his crooked front tooth on display.

_That’s called trauma bonding, you fucking sicko,_ you thought.

He continued, “And it’ll make our connection even deeper. Plus this way everyone’ll know you belong to me.”

“Can’t we – what if I get a tattoo, instead?” You asked, desperately. Yeah, that was a good idea. You didn’t particularly want a tattoo but at least it’d be done by a professional in a clean setting and it’d probably hurt a hell of a lot less. “You could get one too! We could get matching couples tattoos! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“No. I won’t be able to draw a tattoo properly. We’d have to get someone else to do it. I want to mark you with my name by my own hand. It has to be me that does it.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “But I do like the couples tattoos idea. We should do that. After this heals.”

He grabbed your upper arm, and with the branding iron in the other hand, he pulled you close to the crackling fireplace. He pushed you down, straddling you on the ground as he pulled your shirt down to reveal the top of your chest. He then stuck the brand into the fire, watching it get licked by flames.

“ **I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re mine, mine and mine alone. Don’t ever forget**.”


End file.
